


Touch me

by Ariadne_Nanase9779



Series: You're the reason of my life [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadne_Nanase9779/pseuds/Ariadne_Nanase9779
Summary: Tenn & Riku are lovers





	Touch me

Tenn y Riku se encontraban en su apartamento viendo una película, ambos abrazados.  
Ya hacia algún tiempo que ambos se habian confesado sus sentimientos mutuos, pues ellos iban mucho más allá de los de dos hermanos. Así habían comenzado una relación de amantes. U se habían mudado juntos a un apartamento cerca de los dormitorios de idolish7 en el que pasaban sus días libres de trabajo. 

Cuando la película terminó Riku se levantó del sofá y recogió el tazón vacío de palomitas y los vasos vacíos dónde habían tomado soda, para llevarlos al fregador y lavarlos. Mientras Tenn quitaba el DVD de la película lo guardaba en su caja correspondiente.  
Mientras Riku los lavaba tarareaba una canción que desde hacia algunos días estaba en su cabeza.

-Love me like you do, de Ellie Goulding.- de pronto hablo Tenn asustando a Riku provocando que diera un salto.

-Ah, Tenn-nii me asustaste.- dijo colocando a verlo y colocando el tazón y los vasos ya limpios en el escurridor. Se secó las manos con una toalla y se acercó a Tenn.- ¿Sabes Tenn-nii? desde hace algunos días esa cancion ha estado en mi cabeza.

-Uhm... Desde que vimos la película el otro día ¿verdad?

Riku asintió en respuesta. 

-Bueno, se hace de noche, ¿que quieres cenar?

-Uh, me encantaría omurice.- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero Riku, justamente eso desayunamos hoy. 

-Lo se, pero me gusta tanto.- respondió haciendo un puchero.

-Mejor otra cosa. 

-Bueno, ¿qué tal soba?

-Eso si.- dijo Tenn riendo. 

-Tenn-nii, no te rías.- le dijo Riku con otro puchero y se lanzó hacia Tenn para abrazarlo.

-Ajaja, lo siento Riku eres tan lindo.- lo abrazo también y con una mano le acarició la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Jeje. Me gusta que me digas lindo.- dijo abrazandolo del cuello tirando hacía el para besarlo, Tenn no tardó en corresponder el beso y se separaron por falta de aire.- Te amo tanto Tenn-nii.- dijo Riku sonrojado y sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo Riku.- le sonrió calidamente.- Vamos ya a cenar.

-Si Tenn-nii.- salieron juntos y se pusieron sus zapatos no sin antes tomar las llaves de la puerta, el dinero y sus celulares. 

Caminaron por el barrio hasta llegar al local dónde vendían la soba y otros tipos de pastas.

-Vamos a sentarnos Tenn-nii.- Riku lo jaló del brazo hasta una mesa libre y se sentaron. Llegaron a tomarles la orden y pidieron su comida. Mas tarde se las llevaron. 

Comieron a gusto con una charla amena de por medio. Cuando terminaron pagaron y se retiraron agradeciendo lo bueno de la comida. Cuando llegaron a casa esperaron a que la comida se bajará un poco, y después Tenn preparó dos tazas de leche con miel tibia para el y Riku y después de eso se fueron a la cama a dormir. Abrazados y calentitos entre las frazadas de esa cama que era testigo de su amor. Pero esta noche solo dormirian.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron a las 6 gracias a la alarma puesta por Tenn, ya que el tenía una sesión de fotos hoy con TRIGGER por lo de su nuevo single. Mientras que hoy seria un dia libre para Riku ya que IDOLiSH7 se tomó una semana de descanso.

Se preparó mientras Riku le cocinaba su desayuno que consistía en huevo frito con tocino, tostadas con mermelada y una taza de café negro. Se sentó en la mesa y Riku le sirvió para que pudiera darse prisa y comer, de verdad parecían una pareja casada. No pudo evitar pensar.

Terminó de comer todo y se fue, no sin antes despedirse de su hermoso Riku con un beso en los labios y tiernas palabras de amor susurradas a su oido, pero ese no es el unico lado de Kujo Tenn. Se despidieron y salió por la puerta dandole el adios a Riku prometiendole volver en la noche justo a la hora de la cena. Después Riku se puso a desayunar lo mismo que Tenn. 

Riku ya sentía que extrañaba a Tenn y eso que solo habian sucedido 2 horas desde que se fue. En su reloj de pared vio que apenas eran las 9:15 asi que se puso a recoger un poco departamento, tampoco es como si hubiera mucho que recoger pues casi no se la pasaban ahí. Y cuando estaban ahi lo recogían inmediatamente.

Ya terminando de recoger todo, eran las 11:24, asi que vio que había ropa sucia y encendió la lavadora y echó las prendas separandolas por colores, en total salieron 3 rondas de lavado y las tendió a secar al sol. Se preparó algo de comer ya que era tarde y su estómago le pedía alimento. Se cocino dos filetes de chuleta y arroz blanco, junto con una ensalada de lechuga y jitomates cherry y un vaso de agua de limón, dio graciasy se puso a comer. 

Un rato después de terminar de comer y lavar los trastes tomó su teléfono y se puso a ver las redes sociales. Después vio su galería las fotos de un viaje que tuvieron a la playa. De repente al estar mirando demasiado la foto comenzó a excitarse pues Tenn lucía tan sexy y maduro, aunque fuera delgado tenia un buen cuerpo y sumando eso a la pequela frustración sexual que tenía, no pudo evitar ir al baño y desahogarse. 

Liberó su carga y sin querer mancho la pared del baño, rápidamente la limpió y lavo sus manos. Se sentía un poco sucio asi que se tomó una ducha, cuando terminó ya eran las 19:47 asi que ya no faltaba mucho para que llegará Tenn. 

Se seco el cabello y se quedó dormido en el sofá. Al rato escucho que abrían la puerta y se despertó mirando hacía ella, se abrió y vio que Tenn habia llegado.

-Estoy en casa.- dijo quitándose los zapatos y entrando. 

-Ah, bienvenido Tenn-nii.- lo recibió Riku con una dulce sonrisa.- ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Muy bien, crei que sería mas cansado pero no.- le sonrió y se acerco a el para besarlo. A lo cual Riku le correspondió y se separaron por falta de aire. Le sonrió y se sentó en el sofá.- Pero si tengo mucha hambre.- dijo riendo.- ¿Porque no preparamos juntos algo?

-Es una buena idea Tenn-nii.- se fueron a la cocina y sacaron todo lo necesario e hicieron su cena. Al terminar lavaron sus trastes y se fueron a la habitación, primero entró Riku y después Tenn y cerró la puerta detrás de el.

-¿Sabes Riku?- se acercó a el y lo besó apasionadamente sorprendiendo un poco al pelirrojo que después de unos segundos correspondió. 

-¿Si Tenn-nii?- dijo jadeando recuperándose de aquel beso.

-Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que hicimos el amor ¿verdad?

-Uhm... si ¿porque?

-¿Que te parece hacerlo esta noche?- sonrio maliciosamente.

-Si Tenn-nii.- sonrió dulcemente Riku.- me gusta hacerlo contigo Tenn-nii porque siento todo tu amor.

-Si, pero ahora será un poco diferente.

-¿Diferente, a que te refieres?

-Mira.- fue hacía su armario y saco una caja y la sostuvo frente a Riku con una sonrisa torcida.

-Tenn-nii, ¿que hay ahi?- pregunto Riku y Tenn no respondió, solo la abrió y comenzó a sacar varias cosas en silencio. Lo primero que vio Riku fue un dildo grueso color rojo en forma de pene, después Tenn sacó unas cuentas anales, un tapon anal, una varilla de penetración de uretra, distintos vibradores, un collar con cadena, unas cuerdas, esposas, vendas, mordazas, látigos, entre otras cosas mas. Riku solo veia impresionado la cantidad de cosas que depositó Tenn en la cama.

-¿Y bien que dices?- Tenn lo miro. 

-Bueno, me da un poco de miedo.

-Tranquilo, solo sera para darte placer.

-Esta bien Tenn-nii confío en ti.

Eso suficiente para Tenn quien echó todo de nuevo a la caja y acostó a Riku sobre la cama, para después besarlo apasionadamente con lengua. Mientras duraba el beso metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Riku y acaricio su pecho mientas pellizcaba ambos pezones, se separaron jadeando y un hilo de saliva los unia. Se bajo de la cama mientras Riku seguia jadeando con la cara sonrojada y Tenn saco la cuerda y unas esposas de la caja.

-Vamos Riku levanta tus brazos.- el pelirrojo hizo lo indicado y Tenn lo despojó de sus prendas superiores dejándolo solo con las inferiores. Lo esposo de ambas manos y con la cuerda lo amarro de las esposas a la cama. Noto que Riku ya estaba erecto y sonrió. 

-Riku realmente eres un chico travieso, mira que excitarte solo por un beso y agarrarte a la cama.- sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente de nuevo acariciando su bulto por encima de los pantalones ganandose gemidos de Riku. 

-Ahh, Tenn-nii~.- solto un gemido melódico. 

-Uhm, ¿te gusta esto Riku?- sonrió y Riku solo asintió.- los niños traviesos como tu necesitan ser castigados. No veras nada, solo sentirás lo que te haga, y te dirigiras a mi como maestro, amo o señor.

El pelirrojo asintió y le sonrió suavemente.- Claro amo.- su voz sono temblorosa delatando su gran excitación. 

-Vaya buen chico.- dijo colocando la venda sus ojos y la amarro para que no quedará apretada. Y bajo hasta su cuello besandolo y mordiendo dejando marcas de amor. Riku jadeaba el nombre de Tenn entre gemidos y suspiros, Tenn sacó unas pinzas de la caja y las colocó en los pezones de Riku ganándose un grito de parte del menor.

Bajo sus labios a través del abdomen de Riku dejando besos hasta que llegó a donde se encontraba su erección, y la empezo a lamer por encima del pantalón, Riku grito y empujo sus caderas hacia arriba desesperado por mas fricción. 

-Vaya Riku, estás tan necesitado.- se rió un poco y bajo los pantalones de Riku dejándolo solo en ropa interior.

-Maestro, se siente tan bien.- gemia y saliva se escapaba por las comisuras de sus labios.

-Que bueno que lo estes sintiendo.- puso su mano en el bulto de Riku y lo apretó. 

-¡Ahh~!

Se rio por lo bajo y le quito a Riku la unica prenda que le quedaba, cuando su miembro fue liberado jadeo y Tenn se agachó entre sus piernas y lamio la punta del pene.

-Ahh~ se siente... tan bien.- gimio.

Lamio toda la longitud del miembro y se lo llevó todo a la boca, moviendo su cabeza hacía arriba y hacia abajo. Riku por la sobreestimulacion sentía que iba a venir.

-Ah~ maestro, me vengo. 

Tenn soltó el pene de Riku.- Esta bien vente.- lo volvió a tomar en su boca y siguió con la mamada hasta que Riku llegó en su boca, y gustoso lo tragó todo. Riku respiraba pesadamente, mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo y Tenn sacó de la caja un vibrador en forma de pene y una botella de lubricante. Echó una buena cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos, e introdujo 2 de sus dedos en la entrada de Riku quién no resistió la penetracion. Comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijeras y a curvarlos lo mas que pudo para expandir su culo. Agrego 1 tercero y Riku se sentía tan bien, que se vino por 2 vez.

-Vaya, vaya Riku, ¿tan bien de siente?- comenzo a penetrarlo con sus dedos a un ritmo rápido, haciendo que Riku se retuerza de placer y suelte gemidos que eran música a los oidos de Tenn. 

Cuando creyó que estaba estiradolo suficiente, saco sus dedos y lubricó el vibrador para después introducirlo de golpe dentro del pelirrojo quien grito de dolor mezclado con placer. Tenn sonrió y activo el interruptor del vibrador en el nivel cinco de diez causando jadeos al ya cansado Riku. Tenn sabía que tal vez Riku necesitaria su inhalador asi que lo tuvo a la mano por si las dudas. Comenzó a sacar y meter el juguete a un ritmo lento que se fue acelerando sacando gritos en Riku.

Después de unos 3 minutos haciendo eso, dejo el vibrador dentro y lo puso en el nivel 7 enviando vibraciones a través del cuerpo del menor, y comenzo a masturbar a Riku de una forma rápida. 

-Ahh~ me vengo de nuevo.- anunció el menor. Y Tenn saco la varilla que se inserta en la uretra y se la metió en el pene bloquendolo para que no se corriera ganandose lindos sonidos de placer del pelirrojo, y siguió masturbandolo.

-Ah, señor siento como si fuera a explotar, por favor déjame venir.- suplico sollozando. 

-Lo siento estarás asi un rato mas.- lamio su pene mientras sacaba el vibrador y lubrico las cuentas anales y saco el látigo.  
Se las introdujo una a una hasta que estuvieron todas dentro y su hermano jadeo de placer y se estremeció ante las caricias que le daba a su pene. Esto era demasiado para Riku, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y que su pene explotaria en cualquier momento. Tenn le colocó un vibrador mas pequeño junto en el nivel 8 y luego le colocó el tapón anal, asi expandiendo su entrada y tapándola para que no se salieran los juguetes.

Riku se sentia estirado de par en par, Tenn continuó masturbandolo y lamiendo su miembro hasta que Riku gritó mas fuerte y entonces Tenn le saco la varilla del pene provocando que su hermano se corriera. Jadeando y gimiendo débilmente, mientras recuperaba el aliento Tenn lo empezó a azotar en las nalgas con el látigo. Sintio que veía estrellas del placer tan intenso que sentía que las palabras se escapaban de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas.

-¡Ahh si, mas, mas!- gritaba moviendo sus caderas a lo que Tenn sonrió.

-Bueno Riku, has sido un buen chico.- el mencionado sonrió con saliva saliéndose de su boca en medio de su éxtasis. Y Tenn lo azotó mas.

-Por favor maestro, te necesito... ah dentro de mi.- suplicó en su miseria y Tenn sonrió. 

-Vale, ya que has sido bueno te lo mereces.- dijo jalando el tapon y sacándolo. Su entrada estaba húmeda y roja, después le siguió el vibrador y Riku sintió vacío. Después de esto sacó las cuentas una a una lentamente torturando un poco a Riku. Tenn sintió que Riku las empujaba hacia afuera pero aun asi siguió con su ritmo lento y tortuoso para su pobre hermano.

Cuando saco la última, el pelirrojo jadeo y gimio débilmente antela sensación de vacío presente, y Tenn se saco su ropa lentamente. Le quito venda de los ojos y lo besó al estilo francés mientras se introducía poco a poco dentro de Riku. Hasta que todo su pene entró y rozó la próstata de su gemelo causándole mas gemidos. Comenzó a moverse rápidamente, sus pieles chocaban creando sonidos obscenos, parecían dos animales en celo, uno gimiendo locamente y el otro embistiendo rápidamente como si no hubiera un mañana a su hermano. 

Tenn se inclinó mas hacia Riku y le desató la venda para revelar sus ojos llorosos, y le acarició su rostro sin dejar de embestirlo. El menor gritaba ya que con cada embestida, su gemelo mayor le rozaba la próstata causándole mas placer del que podia imaginar, Tenn lo beso profundamente mientras agarraba sus caderas para obtenter mayor estabilidad en sus movimientos. 

-Ah~ yo... me vengo.- soltó Riku al finalizar el beso y Tenn arrastró su mano hasta el pene de Riku masturbandolo para que viniera mas rapido. Y llegó por cuarta vez con un fuerte grito, solo unas embestidas mas y le bastaron a Tenn para el tambien llegar al sentir como Riku se apretaba a su alrededor, liberando todo su semen dentro del menor. El menor jadeó al sentir su agujero ser llenado por lo caliente y espeso del semen de Tenn. 

Tenn desató la cuerda y le quito las esposas.- ¿Listo para otra ronda Riku?- le preguntó mientras veía al otro sobarse sus muñecas y asentir en respuesta. Lo volteó de forma que su estomago pegara contra el colchón y su cara a la almohada.- Parece que debo limpiarte antes de otra ronda.- y antes de darle tiempo de protestar comenzo a lamerle su entrada probando su propio semen y tratandode limpiarla mientras que el menor gemia al sentir la lengua de su hermano. 

Cuando creyó que fue suficiente se retiro de ahi, y levantó a Riku quién lo miro confundido. Y Tenn se acostó en la cama.- Montame.- dijo sin más. El pelirrojo sin protestar se sentó a horcajadas en Tenn y levantó sus caderas, alineó el pene de Tenn hacia su entrada y bajó sobre el hasta que estuvo todo dentro soltando un jadeo.

Tenn lo tomo de las caderas y las subía y bajaba para penetrarlo. Riku para no dejarle todo el trabajo a Tenn brincaba sobre el embistiendose solo, se sentía tan bien que Tenn soltaba pequeños gemidos, se sentía tan bien como siempre estar dentro de Riku. Lo jalo para besarlo mientras el pelirrojo saltaba y el le tomaba las caderas para mantener los movimientos de penetración estables.

Sin siquiera tocar a Riku, este se vino de nuevo mientras seguía embistiendose hasta que Tenn soltó un gemido y liberó todo dentro de su hermano. Salio de el y se acostaron en la cama agotados, el pelirrojo comenzó a toser y Tenn alarmado saco el inhalador de la mesita de noche y se lo ofreció a Riku. 

-Vamos Riku, ya acabamos, debes tomarlo o tendrás un ataque.- lo abrió y agitó, Riku sonrió débilmente y tomo su dosis necesaria para después respirar normalmente y abrazó a Tenn. 

-Te amo.- le dijo y lo beso tiernamente. Tenn lo abrazo y correspondió el beso.

-Debemos darnos una ducha y limpiar todo.- sonrió Tenn y le acarició la cabeza.

-Si.- asintió Riku y ambos se metieron a ka ducha, como la regadera era automática activaron el agua tibia y se bañaron juntos en medio de besos y jugueteos. Se vistieron con sus pijamas y Tenn le ayudo a Riku a secar su cabello y después el se secó el suyo.

-Tenn limpió los juguetes que habia usado con Riku y los guardo en la caja, para luego meterla en el armario de nuevo. 

El pelirrojo cambió las sabanas y las sucias las echó en el cesto de la ropa sucia.- Tenn-nii, ya es la una de la mañana.- dijo bostezando.- Deberiamos dormir.

Se acostó en la cama seguido de Tenn y lo abrazo instantáneamente quedando dormido, el mayor lo beso en la frente y en la mejilla y también se quedo dormido.


End file.
